


Make Up Your Mind

by MySweetBoy



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M, Physical Abuse, Smile (Band) Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySweetBoy/pseuds/MySweetBoy
Summary: Roger is in a bad relationship with another student by the name of Sebastian. The other man seems to be into some shady goings on and has no qualms in taking what little money Roger has off him. The problem is, Roger is sexually attracted to the darker haired man and is scared of being on his own.Every few days he see's John, Brian and Freddie at the coffee shop and although they don't speak other than nodding 'hello' he feels they have his back, especially the younger looking one with the beautiful, long brown hair.
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Comments: 29
Kudos: 31





	1. Hope You Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> First attempts at fic writing. I'm sort of basing this on a friend of mine who was in a bad relationship and had a similar experience except not with three such gorgeous men to rescue him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger auditions for the band and knows he has found three friends who ask nothing of him other than to enjoy his company.

Roger-

Shit, I'm going to be late. Sebastian will kill me. I should get a taxi but he took my last couple of quid off me this morning and the buses are just crawling, this morning. It's faster to walk, anyway. I hope the coffee house isn't too crowded and I hope I have enough for a coffee. Better write to Mom later and see if she can send me an advance on my allowance. But I hate doing that. I know how hard she works but Sebastian will never let me get a part time job. Likes to keep me close except when he wants to do what he wants then its 'fuck off, Rog'. I can hardly tell her I have an asshole boyfriend who is helping himself to the little money I have. But sex is so good with him, I'm trapped. Can't tell Mom that. Fuck what a mess.

Oh, good. The place is empty accept for those two blokes from college and their friend. They must be in a band cause they usually have a couple of guitars in the corner. Hah, looks like their playing scrabble and are here for awhile. It's kind of like having company without talking to them.

"Hi." John looked up as the blond student walked by. They had seen him so often it would seem rude not to acknowledge him. John smiled at him and was amused when the other student blushed. Brian and Freddie nodded and went back to the game.

"I wonder if that ass of a friend of his is coming in." John said under his breath. John was shy but kind and would never have wanted the stranger to think they were talking about him.

"Sebastian Connors?" Brian whispered and Freddie looked at him.

"Really? Him?" He looked back at the blond and then back at Brian. "Poor bloke. Sebastian is a nasty bit of work."

"Sshh." John whispered. He was glad to see the blond man was paying for his coffee and hadn't heard them but Brian raised his eyebrows to no one in particular thinking John was developing a crush on someone.

It's raining. Sebastian will be in a foul mood if he gets caught in it. Those blokes over there look like a nice bunch. The one whos said hi to me is kind of hot. I wish he didn't look so much like Sebastian, though, but I guess it's just the hair. He's better looking then Seb. Better not call him that. He hates me shortening his name. Thinks Sebastian sounds posh. Fuck posh.

"There you are." The darker haired man pulled out a chair and when Roger looked as if he wasn't going to get him a coffee he got up again and pushed his chair away so sharply it fell over. The three men at the other table looked up at him and then as one they looked at the blond who had gone red in the face. They turned away quickly. It wasn't the blonds fault his friend was a jerk.

"You took the rest of my allowance this morning?" Roger felt brave for some reason. He had a feeling the three strangers were watching out for him, especially the younger looking one. It gave him courage.

Sebastian, pushed back is dark hair and made a face. "Your mom can send you more, yeah?" He sipped his coffee and made a face.

  
Roger hoped he wasn't going to make a scene about the coffee and took a deep breath. If he did he had made up his mind to leave the coffee shop. If he was friends with the three over there he could just change tables but that would look odd.

"You fell asleep pretty fast, last night." Sebastian was smirking at him but in a lurid way. The darker haired man had fucked him into the mattress the night before and he had been exhausted from school work on top of the physical exertion. He just nodded and looked into his coffee mug.

"Sulking, again?' Sebastian took leaned forward. Sometimes Roger's boyfriend could be unbelievably kind and sweet and loving. That's what had first attracted the blond to him. But, other times he could be mean and vindictive and today was one of those times. 

"No, just tired. Seb, Sebastian? I couldn't find my meds this morning. Did you move them?" Roger had looked high and low for the bottle of anti anxiety pills. He usually needed them more at exam time even though he always aced his exams.

But too quickly his boyfriend said. "You don't need those, Rog. You're fine. I look after you. No reason for the pills." He looked a little guilty and Roger suddenly realized that Sebastian had probably sold them. He wondered how much he got for them. 

"What's that look for?" The darker haired man had a feeling that he had gone one step too far. "You can stop at the doc's, tell him you lost them." He offered lamely.

"How many times do you think they hear that story?" Roger asked him with a certain amount of distaste for his lover. He glanced over at the other table. They were all concentrating on their game but as if he could read his thoughts the younger one looked up and gave him a half smile before going back to the game. It made the blond's heart skip a beat, just the same. 

"Maybe, you should drink less coffee?" Sebastian rolled his eyes. But he did feel a bit guilty. He had to pay off someone and the pills got him a few pounds for a full bottle. Rog would be alright. 

Roger had seen the notice for a drummer audition for one of the college bands. He didn't recognize the name so they had either changed it or they were new. He might give it a shot. Could earn a couple of quid on the weekends. Sebastian wouldn't like it but he was beginning to care less and less how his boyfriend felt. He just wished he'd never moved in with him. Partly he had to save money. That was a laugh. He stuck the flyer about the audition in his pocket and unlocked the mailbox in the foyer of their building. There was a letter from his mom and inside it was tucked a twenty quid note. He stuffed it quickly into his jeans. That would get him through the next two weeks as long as Sebastian didn't know about it.

"How many auditions have we got signed up?" Brian frowned as he tuned his guitar and Freddie pulled a small notebook out of his pocket. "Two, so far. Roger Taylor and Francois something or other. Can't read my own writing." He scoffed.

John looked up from taking his bass guitar out and pulling the strap over his head. "What time is the first one?" He asked casually.

"Uh, 5 minutes, actually." The signer raised his eyebrows. "I hope one of them is good. They need to have the 'look' I want as well as being talented." He added. Brian and John rolled their eyes and looked at each other, shrugging.

"Just talent is a start." Brian sighed. He didn't hold out much hope. Drummers were thin on the ground at college. They had to pay to store their kit in the music building and that was difficult for students.

The wide, double doors swung open and all three looked up to see a drum kit on a flat bed dolly coming through followed by first person to audition.

"It's you!" They seemed to all say at once and the blond went from pink to red and white all at once. He was pleased he knew who they were, sort of and embarrassed that if he was a failure they knew who he was. 

"HI. I'm Roger." He introduced himself. John was the first to come over and help him unload his kit. "Thanks." The blond said shyly. "I'm kind of nervous." He blurted out.

"No worries, mate. We've all been through it. I'm John but they call me Deaky and the tall bloke is Brian and that's Freddie, our singer. I'm bass." He added.

"Great. I'll just adjust a few things. Should take me a few minutes." Roger felt his face grow pink again. He wished he'd had his meds and not had that second cup of coffee. His hands felt shaky but John or Deaky as he was called helped him as if he knew what he was doing. 

Freddie asked him what songs he was familiar with that they could all sing and play. In the end he picked a couple of recent songs on the top 20 that everyone knew and showed his talent. After three songs Freddie called for a break and after quickly conferring with Brian and John the three came over to the blond who was still sitting in front of his kit chewing a fingernail. He didn't realize till then how desperately he wanted to be part of this group. Have real friends for a change.

"Roger, welcome to Smile." It was Freddie that spoke first and then John and Brian who told him how talented he was. Freddie agreed to the talent but also Roger had the 'look' for the band he wanted. 

"Wow, great. Thanks." Roger was polite and shook hands with them all, noticing Deaky squeeze his hand just a fraction longer than the others. He felt an almost electric shock go through him. 

"What do you mean you joined a rock band?" Sebastian stood, hands on hips. He'd just pulled on his leather jacket and getting ready to go out with Roger. He'd come into some cash and was going to take his boyfriend out. He was watching the blond zip up the tight jeans and shake out his hair after pulling on a long sleeved sweater.

"Need the money. Starting on Saturday." Roger tried to look and sound nonchalant but his heart was beating so hard he thought he'd pass out. Please don't let me have an anxiety attack, now. He pleaded with himself but he didn't have to worry about that because the punch to his solar plexus knocked him to the ground and winded him. Sebastian, suddenly contrite was holding him in his arms which under the circumstances was a bad idea as the blond couldn't turn his head away in time to not throw up all over the new leather jacket. 

"Please forgive me, Rog. I was just taken by surprise. Like I feel I'm losing you, love." Sebastian did indeed sound sorry for what he had done but for Roger it was the last straw. He decided he had to leave him. But how and when and to where?


	2. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter. Bit angsty I fear.

Roger turned to lift the snare drum onto the higher shelf but as he did his shirt uncovered his tummy and John saw the bruise that was yellowing now but looked very painful.

"Rog, mate. What happened?" He looked at the blond with shock.

"Oh, nothing. Bit of a fight, that's all." The blond pulled his shirt down and smiled. He was way too embarrassed to tell the bassist that his boyfriend had beaten him up. It wasn't like he wasn't strong himself. He'd been in plenty of pub fights and good defend himself. But the punch from Sebastian had come out of the blue. But Roger had stood his ground and knew now that he had to stick with his plan to make some extra money and have friends of his own. He also knew he had to leave this abusive relationship.

John was wondering if the 'fight' was a bit closer to home but couldn't very well say anything. But he would keep his eyes open. It had taken a very short time for John to be fond of their new drummer.

So far, Roger had played for gigs with the band and they were very happy in their choice. Freddie, cause the drummer was great at at harmonies with him. He drummed like a devil and sang like an angel. Brian liked the fact that audience almost doubled. John liked him for more private reasons that had nothing to do with music or audience sizes.

They'd finished stowing away their gear and would meet Brian and Freddie outside to go for a drink. But first, Roger wanted to ask John something.

"John, can I ask you something?" He paused at the door.

"Deaky, Rog. Call me, Deaky." John smiled at him and wondered what the question was.

Roger went a b bit pink. "It's a dumb question but. We are friends aren't we. I mean you're my friend?' 

"Of course, Rog. Absolutely, I am. Yes." John put his hand gently of the blonds shoulder. "Is everything okay?" 

"Yeah. Sure. And Brian and Freddie. They're friends, too? Right?" 

"Yes. They are." John was getting worried now. Somehow Roger needed confirmation about his relationships and then he remembered what he had heard about Sebastian. The drummer was making sure who he could trust.

"Okay. I just needed to be sure. You know, in case."

"Rog, if you need us then we're here for you. No probs on that score, yes?" John nodded reassuringly as they put on their jackets and met Brian and Freddie waiting outside. 

"Thanks. Just in case, you know." Roger said mysteriously but it was almost like he was talking to himself and not the bassist. 

Later, when John and Brian were alone he told the guitarist about the short conversation with Roger. Normally, he wouldn't have repeated a private conversation but he was worried about the drummer, especially after seeing that some had punched him.

"What the fuck!" Brian didn't usually swear. "That's Sebastian, the asshole. Probably doesn't like Roger having any friends that aren't his." Brian rolled his eyes. "Problem is Deaky, we can't interfere unless he asks for help." 

"I know. Or if he gets seriously hurt." John clenched his fists and the taller man looked at him with surprise. Something had just dawned on him.

"You're wearing that?" Sebastian was still lying in bed while Roger was getting dressed for the gig that night. They'd been getting along better since the darker haired man had hit him but Roger wasn't holding his breath that it would continue. But right now, it was okay. They'd had sex that afternoon, which was always good, but the blond kept thinking about John being inside him and not Sebastian. It had made him more loving and his boyfriend had looked at him suspiciously. 

Roger fluffed up his hair at the back and ignored the remark. He was wearing a sleeveless top that Fred had given him. It was a bit glam rock but he got so hot he needed his arms free. 

Sebastian didn't pursue the matter. He wanted Roger to do something for him before he started sulking and slamming out of the flat. 

"Rog." Sebastian leaned on his elbow, the bedclothes barely covering his groin. Roger wished he didn't look so much like John. But really, it was just the hair. The bassist had the kindest eyes he had ever seen and his smile was genuine.

"What?" Roger sighed. He wanted to get going. Ha and the band were meeting for a pint first and he didn't want Sebastian knowing about it or tagging alone.

"Come here, sweet thing." Sebastian patted the bed beside him and as the blond sat down he pulled him into his arms and then hovered over him. "You were especially hot this afternoon, babe." He nuzzled the blond neck and despite himself Roger felt something for him. He'd really loved him once but had gotten over that a while back. The problem was always the sex. It was good. They were good together. Sebastian has said if Roger didn't have his daily orgasm that he was hell to live with and part of that was true but the blond also craved real love and affection.

The blue eyes looked into his. Trying to figure out if this was a lead up to something else. Of course it was.

"Rog, could you do me a favour, love?" Sebastian fell back on to his side and slid his thumb around the blonds jawline.

"I'm not selling drugs at the gig, Sebastian." Roger knew what was coming and tired to sit up but the other man held his arm down.

"No, I don't want you to do that, love." Sebastian pretended shock at the suggestion. "Just deliver a package for me. I've got a an appointment later and can't do it."

"No way!" Roger yanked his arm away. He felt like crying. The erotic afternoon had now been totally been spoiled. He'd been used. He hated himself for what he felt he'd become.

"Oh, now. Don't pout, pretty boy." Sebastian seemed to have grown tired of the whole thing and shoved the blond aside as he got up to get his underwear out of the drawer. 

"I'm not fucking pouting." Roger glared at him and walked out without slamming the door, which was what his instinct had told him.

"You okay?" John set the pint down in front of the drummer. He waved at Brian and Freddie who had just come through the door. The drummer almost snapped back at John and then caught himself. He was with his friends, they cared. He wasn't alone, even if he couldn't tell them what was going on. 

"Yah. Good." Roger nodded and smirked and lifted his pint. Brian and Freddie sat down. They were both smiling as if they had some news.

"You two are up to something." John raised his eyebrows and looked at Roger. "They are up to something." He nodded towards the two older musicians. 

"Well, we have an announcement." Freddie said dramatically and Brian rolled his eyes.

"What Fred is trying to say is we have some out of town uni gigs lined up for the term break. Two weeks. That means two weeks on the road, really awful B&B's and some dosh." 

"Really?" John nudged Roger. 'Sounds good, hey?" But Roger was looking concerned and had bitten down hard on his lower lip. A drop of blood appeared but he didn't notice till John handed him a tissue and pointed to his own lip. The blond seemed to have gone into a trance and Brian looked questioningly at John who shrugged slightly.

"Anyway, we can discuss it later." Brian changed the subject and the conversation went on to the gig that night and the songs they were doing.

Roger had totally forgotten about Sebastian and how he was going to present the possibility of being away for two weeks. You couldn't tell with Sebastian. He might think it was a great idea if it brought some money in or he could throw a temper tantrum. Either way, Roger didn't want to break the news till the last minute. The very last minute.

John was walking Roger home, which seemed odd but he was curious about where he lived. It was a nice street but most of them were around Kensington. He had to admit he just wanted to spend some alone time with the blond and find out more about him.

He hadn't really found out a lot in the short walk because the drummer seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. They'd both paused to light a cigarette and that's when they saw the two police cars pull up in front of the building. Roger stood still, the unlit cigarette in his hand. They both heard loud voices and the blond flinched when he hears Sebastian's voice talking loudly. John pulled him into the shadow of a building so that no one could see him and the both watched as Roger's boyfriend was led out in handcuffs and put into the back of a police car.

"It might just be a mistake, Rog. Happens all the time." John had seen the blond face go white even in the dim light. He thought it was the shock of seeing Sebastian arrested. "Sit down. mate." John led him to the nearest steps of another building.

"You don't understand." Roger looked at him, tears in his blue eyes. "He's going to blame me." He said quietly and John saw a look of fear in the drummer's eyes.

"But why? How could you have anything to do with it, Rog?" John put his hand on the other man's shoulder.

"I don't. I don't have anything to do with it. But he'll punish me, anyway." Roger pulled his knees up to his chin and wrapped his arms around his legs.

John stared at him and he understood what someone's blood running cold meant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger bonds with his new friends and they help him overcome his fears.

"They've taken him away, Rog. You're safe, mate." John crouched in front of the blond. "I don't think you should stay by yourself tonight. Lets go up and get your stuff and you spend a few days or however long you need to get sorted." John waited till Roger answered him. "Rog?"

"The others won't mind?" Roger looked so worn out that John immediately reassured him.

"They'd be annoyed if I didn't bring you back, mate. Remember? We're friends. We help each other."

"Yeah." Roger smiled and nodded. "So, it will be okay, right." He said it on a long sigh and the bassists heart went out to him.

John had time t look around the flat while Roger got a few things together including his books. It was a nice flat and looked like it cost quite a bit. He guessed Sebastian had to deal drugs to make the rent and he bet Roger had to make up any short fall. It was sickening.

"Got everything, I think." Roger had a large hold all and a book bag which John took from him. It was heavy.

"Great. We can pick up something to eat on the way home. I'm starving." John chatted idly as they walled the short distance to the flat he shared with Freddie and Brian. "The couch is really comfortable or I don't mind if you want privacy you can have my room." The bassist offered as he unlocked the front door.

Brian and Freddie were still up and John quickly explained what had happened. Brian merely rolled his eyes when it got to the part of Sebastian's arrest but he and Freddie immediately tried to make Roger feel welcome.

"Sorry, about all this." Roger said quietly as they sat around the small but cozy kitchen.

"Hey, no probs, Rog. Really." Brian assured him as Freddie put the teapot in the middle of the table and dug out a pack of biscuits.

Roger could feel the shaking inside him was beginning to stop. He was so afraid of having a panic attack in front of his friends. He looked at each face in turn and felt a peace come over him. He suddenly thought that must how a stray dog or cat must feel when they get taken into a warm home. He accepted the mug of tea and was thankful that none of his three asked him any questions about what was going on with Sebastian. He figured they probably knew already. He was the last to know as usual.

"Are you sure, Rog? I don't mind sleeping out here one bit." John had found a fresh pillowcase to put on his spare pillow and got a warm quilt from the linen cupboard.

"Looks great really, Deaky. Honestly I'm good here." Roger didn't want to make it any more difficult having him stay with his friends. He smiled even though he really didn't feel like it.

"Okay, well we can talk in the morning if you like. Fred usually gets up first and starts the coffee but if you're hungry at all there's always bread for toast." John said softly and handed the bedding to the blond. He didn't want to embarrass him by hanging around. "If you need anything my room is the first on the left, okay?" John wasn't sure what the drummer could need. Just talk, maybe. He felt so sorry for him but he was glad he wasn't there when his boyfriend was arrested. He wasn't involved so they should leave him alone. 

"Thanks, Deaky. I will." It was easier just to say yes to everything. But he wasn't just saying yes the way he had to lately with Sebastian. Not the same at all. He watched John walk away to his own room and something deep inside him wished he could go with him.

John lay with his arm behind his head for a long time before he finally fell asleep. He could only just imagine what Roger was feeling right now. The uncertainty of where he would live when at the same time he was still at college. There was no reason why he couldn't move in with them permanently. John thought his room could be rearranged to hold another bed and a fourth person sharing the rent would help them all. He'd run it past Brian and Fred tomorrow. He sighed and turned on his side and tried to sleep.

Roger found it hard to sleep right away. He was trying hard to push Sebastian out of his mind. He could possibly be back at the flat and wondering where he was. He sat up in suddenly and and then quietly getting up he went to check that the flat door was locked. Not that Sebastian would think he was here but he would be angry if he wasn't waiting for him at the flat. For a moment he felt guilty and thought of going back but decided against it. It felt nice feeling safe with his friends close to him. He finally fell asleep and only woke up when he smelled coffee brewing.

Roger carefully folded the bedding. He felt suddenly shy about just walking into the kitchen by himself. Maybe Fred didn't like company first thing in the morning? But by the time he ha pulled on his jeans and used the bathroom John was waiting for him and asked him how he'd slept. 

"Good, thanks. Took awhile, yeah?' He smirked and John nodded.

"Me, too. I was thinking about how you must be feeling." John said simply and the drummer looked at him and frowned.

"Really?" 

"Yeah, really. C'mon, lets get something to eat. Fred loves chatting first thing." He chuckled and rolled his eyes. 

Brian, hearing voices arrived wearing a baggy tee shirt and shorts which made his long legs look even longer. Roger was always in awe of Brian. The hair and the height and the way he had of taking in his surroundings. He liked him but John and he were more the same. Closer in age and still students. Besides, he knew he had feelings for John even if the brunette probably didn't feel the same. 

Later, while Roger went to use the phone to see if Sebastian was back at the flat, john quickly broached the subject of Roger moving in permanently. Brian looked at Fred who nodded.

"You're okay sharing, Deaky?" Brian asked quickly and the brunette nodded. 

"What's up?" Roger saw them all looking at him and he started to feel panic. Maybe, they wanted him to leave?

"Well, we just had a really quick discussion." Fred smiled. "And we'd like to offer you our flat as your flat, too. That's if you don't mind sharing with Deaky, here.?" 

"Really? I can move in and stay here? With you?" The drummer blushed and sat down as Freddie pushed a plate of toast across to him.

"If you want to." John said gently and Roger thought he could kiss him he was so adorable.

"Well, we can get your stuff later, Rog." Brian got up and stuck a piece of toast in his mouth and grabbed his coffee, mumbling about getting dressed.

"No answer at the flat?" John asked and Roger shook his head.

"They must have kept him overnight." He sighed. His heart was racing. He felt as if he was doing something wrong when he knew he wasn't. He was scared of seeing Sebastian, again. 

"Look, lets go over in a bit and get your stuff. Bri will cone with us. I know for a fact Sebastian is scared of him." John chuckled and the drummer nodded. But he still wasn't sure. He had to make sure he had his meds. He hadn't told anyone about that. Did they need to know? He bit down on his lower lip and tried to join the conversation at the table.

"Me and Rog can get the extra bed from the storage locker later, Fred." John was saying. He looked at Roger. "Just help me move things around a bit in my room and it'll work, no problem." He smiled encouragingly.

Roger just nodded to everything. He just wanted to hurry up and get the rest of his stuff but Brian seemed to have sensed this and said he would bring the band's van around to the front of the building so they could grab all of Roger's stuff at once. 

John went up to the flat again with Roger while Brian parked the van as close as he could. He noticed the drummer shiver as he entered the flat nd they both went to the bedroom he shared with the Sebastian. Roger felt embarrassed about that. He avoided looking at the unmade bed. They'd had sex not long before he had left for the gig the night before but Joh was ignoring it too as he helped Roger get things from the drawers and closet.

"Just me." Brian called from the doorway. He brought a couple of carboard boxes with him and Roger pointed out which stack of records were his. He kept them separate from Sebastian's which had always irked the other man. 

A few minutes into their work the phone rang and Roger hesitated picking it up. 

"You don't have to answer it, Rog." Brian stood with a box in his arms. "Really." 

"I better just get it over with." Roger picked up the phone and quietly said 'Hello'.

Brian and John kept still and watched Roger. It was obviously Sebastian from the look on the drummers face. Finally, they heard him say. "I'm moving out, Sebastian. I'm sharing with the others in the band." Brian nodded and putting down the box put a comforting arm around the drummer till he finished the conversation.

"What did he say?" John asked quietly. 

"Hey." Brian was the first to lead the drummer over to the couch. He could recognize a panic attack when he saw it. "Take a deep breath, Rog. It's okay. Sebastian's not here and we are. You're safe." Brian's voice was gentle and the drummer nodded, wrapping his arms around himself tightly. John frowned. He wasn't sure what was happening but Brian seemed to have taken charge. He was rubbing the blonds back till his breathing was even again.

"Rog, do you have meds that you're suppose to take?" He asked gently and the drummer nodded. 

"In your pocket?" Brian reached for the drummers jacket that he'd thrown over the couch. He searched the pockets and took out a prescription bottle. John nodded and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. His heart was beating fast. He felt so bad for his friend. He could sense his embarrassment and didn't want him to feel worse. He was thankful Brian knew what to do.

"I know these don't work right away, Rog. I'm guessing you didn't take them this morning, yeah?" Brian handed the drummer a tablet and John crouched in front of him with the glass of water. 

Roger felt the bassists gentle hand on his knee and looked into the kind grey eyes. He thought he could just fall in love with those eyes alone and he made himself concentrate on them.

"Deaky, you sit with Roger for a bit and I'll get these boxed downstairs." Brian stood up and John quickly took his place. 

"It's okay, Rog." John put an arm around him and felt the blond move ever so slightly closer to him. 

"He wants me to visit him in jail. He's on remand. I think he's trying to get bail but I hope he doesn't. Does that sound bad?" Roger's blue eyes looked into the brunettes.

"No, mate. That's just smart thinking. The faster you get home with us the better." John didn't know why but he rubbed his thumb along the blonds jaw gently. "Yeah?" 

"Yeah." Roger nodded. 

Everything was loaded in the van after a couple of trips up and down the stairs. Roger really didn't have that much and there would be no problem finding space in John's room. Their room now. But there was still the problem of Sebastian who probably wouldn't stop trying to get in touch with the drummer.

"What did he say about you moving in with us?" John asked as they were unpacking Roger's clothes.

"Nothing. Silence." Roger stopped and chewed on his lip. "It was worse than him shouting." He added.

"I bet." John shook his head. 

Brian and Fred had brought the spare bed up and found fresh bedding for it so that now the room looked clean and welcoming and they could all relax. Freddie wanted to get down to some serious band talk and Roger's thoughts were completely taken up by that which was the singers motivation. Brian had taken him aside and told him about the panic attack and the meds and that they needed to make sure the drummer took them. 

"We can all do that. He'll be fine. I'm not losing a drummer as good as he is to the likes of Sebastian the bastard." Freddie chuckled.

"I better get to my afternoon class." Roger looked at his watch. He'd almost forgotten he was a student. With everything that had happened in the last 24 hours. 

"Me too, actually." John sighed. "Though I really don't feel like it. We can walk together." He added. He wanted to spend some time alone with the drummer even if it was just walking to the college. 

"Great." Roger smiled. The thought cheered him up. Everything about Deaky cheered him up, in fact.

Sebastian kept trying to ring the flat but he was limited to the number of phone calls. Of course, there was no answer. So, Roger was either at the college or he had moved out. Anyway, he'd find him. He wasn't letting him get away that easy. Without doing a job for him. Then he could let him go. Maybe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love to get comments!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter with John and Roger becoming closer and Brian stepping in, once again.

"I think you should ask Brian, Rog." John leaned on his elbow and looked at Roger in the dark. The moon gave enough light just to see him well enough.

Roger had gotten a message that Sebastian wanted him to visit him at the remand centre but Roger didn't want to go. Not by himself, anyway and he had no idea why his ex lover wanted to see him. John thought he knew. He was trying to wheedle his way back into Roger's head.

"Yeah, I'll do that tomorrow." Roger sighed. He didn't miss Sebastian which surprised him but he did miss sleeping with someone. He found it difficult to fall asleep.

"I don't mind chatting a bit if you like." John had a feeling Roger was finding it hard to settle down enough to sleep each night. He had been there a week at the flat and Brian and Freddie liked him there.  
Fred had always said the band needed to be together to voice ideas when they thought of them.

'Okay." Roger smiled into the dark. "I miss the company. Not Sebastian." Roger admitted.

"Rog. This sound weird but do you want me to come over there?" John asked quietly. There was a few moments silence.

"Yes." Roger nodded and moved closer to the wall as John got in next to him. Both were wearing pyjamas as the flat was cold at night.

"Not much room, but should work." John whispered. He put his arm across the pillow and smiled as the blond snuggled in next to him. He hadn't quite expected that to happen. Thought they would sleep back to back but he wasn't complaining. He was just trying to think about what they could chat about when he realized Roger was fast asleep, his head next to his on the pillow.

"Night." John smiled and touched his thumb gently to the blonds nose.

Roger woke up suddenly, not sure where he was but then remembered he'd moved into the flat with his friends. He looked at John sleeping next to him for a long while. He thought the brunette was so attractive and he gently picked up a few locks of the wavy brown hair, and touched them to his lips. The brunette smiled in his sleep as if he knew but of course he didn't. Roger closed his eyes again and pushed his fingers under John's. The bassists fingers closed around his.

Brian had been the first up the next morning and saw the message pad by the phone as he looked out the window. It was something about the remand centre and visiting times. He shook his head. Sebastian obviously wanted to see Roger. it wasn't fair on the younger man. He didn't know Roger's story and how he had ended up with Sebastian but he knew that he was the wrong person for the blond.

Brian gently knocked on the bedroom shared by Roger and John and slowly opened it. He quickly and quietly closed it when he saw the two in Roger's bed fast asleep. He smiled and shrugged and went and to the kitchen to make coffee.

"Sleep alright?" John stretched his arms out above his head and looked sideways at Roger who just nodded and smiled at him.

John knew he shouldn't be but he was in love with Roger. Really, really in love.

"Freddie? This Sebastian thing. I think he's trying to get Roger back and..." Brian poured out the coffee for he and the singer.

"Of course he is. He'd never get anyone even close to Roger." Freddie scoffed and shook out the newspaper.

"You have a soft spot for him." Brian chuckled and Freddie grinned over the top of the newspaper.

"That boy is going to help make us famous, darling." He said.

"Okay." Brian said slowly. "But I think we need to think about his safety and well being." Brian sounded sensible and Freddie nodded, putting down the paper.

"What's going on, Bri?"

Brian told him about the message he'd seen but left out what he had seen in the shared bedroom. That was none of his business and he actually felt relieved that Roger and John were close. It would help break the bond with Roger and Sebastian,

John had gone to the kitchen while Roger was in the shower and told the two older musicians about Sebastian wanting to talk to Roger. 

"I saw the message, Deaky. He shouldn't go but if he does one of us should go with him." Brian said firmly and John felt relieved that he had someone to talk to. He hadn't told anyone what Roger had said about Sebastian blaming him for his woes. 

"Rog wants to know if you'd go with him." John said simply.

"I will but I don't think it's a good idea that he see's him, John. But, I will talk to him about it." He reassured the younger man.

"Thanks, Bri." John felt so ineffectual just now. He was the youngest of the group but despite that he felt protective towards Roger. 

"Morning." Roger wasn't quite secure with his place with the band but after last night he felt better. Freddie pulled the chair next to him out and Brian poured a coffee. He belonged here with his friends. Sebastian and all his crap were in the distance. They were his horizon.

"Rog?' John and Roger were back in their bedroom getting dressed. They both had exams and were slightly stressed.

"Yeah?" Roger put his books in the satchel and looked around for anything he'd missed.

"About last night." John paused, "It was nice." He said quietly.

Roger nodded. "Yeah." He blushed,


End file.
